


The Devil in Me is Blessed

by Gilove2dance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angel/Devil - Freeform, Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements, angel!phil and devil!dan, inspired by phanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/pseuds/Gilove2dance
Summary: Dan is a mischief devil and Phil is an angel and they have to deal with what the other's job is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of a major car crash, brief mention of deaths of unknown people
> 
> A/N: Wow this is waaaay angstier than I ever intended or have written before O_o Take whatever Angel/Demon/Devil mythology you know and don’t try to apply it to this...I made this up completely with zero research because I am lazy/super busy. This was 100% inspired by [incaseyouart](http://incaseyouart.tumblr.com)'s pieces [HERE](http://incaseyouart.tumblr.com/post/152339461016/devil-for-danisnotonfire-and-angel-for), [HERE](http://incaseyouart.tumblr.com/post/152347267971/another-angelphil-x-devildan-au-piece-twitter), and [HERE](http://incaseyouart.tumblr.com/post/152567279021/grounded-third-and-hopefully-not-final-piece-to) (and follow her cause she is FANTASTIC)

Dan rolled his eyes as the iron gate shut with a clang behind him. “A reprimand for not being devilish enough?” he muttered as he made his way up the stairs. “Who does he think he is? I mean, yes, he’s the Devil in charge of Hell but seriously, how could he say that?” Dan continued his tirade under his breath as he made his way up to the surface. 

Finally reaching the trapdoor above him, he knocked three times and then heaved the door up letting in a stream of brilliant sunshine. Cursing, Dan quickly rose out of the ground and let the door slam shut. He blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust to the intense light.

“Language, Daniel.” A low voice chuckled. Dan couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face. He squinted in the direction of the sound and saw a hazy figure shrouded in the bright light.

“Think you can tone down the heavenly light there, Phil?” He made his way over to the angel.

“That isn’t me. How long has it been since you’ve come to the surface during the day? This is just sunlight.” Phil laughed at him and Dan couldn’t help but feel warmed at the musical sound.

“You’ve been my sunshine for a while.” He tried to keep his tone grumpy but he knew Phil wasn’t fooled from the way his eyes twinkled.

“So where to this time, Dan?” Dan watched as Phil flexed out his wings.

“I’ve got work to do before I can go off galavanting with you.” Dan made a face and started walking down the street, Phil following after a beat.

“Do you have to?” Phil pouted.

“A mischief demon’s work is never done,” Dan replied. He huffed out a breath. “I’ve already been reprimanded for slacking off lately.”

“Slacking off?”

“Apparently I’m not causing enough trouble.” Dan kicked a rock off the path. “And doing too many trivial little things. So today I have to do something major.”

Phil looked over at him sharply. “Major?”

Dan tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. “Are you going to repeat everything I say?” He ran a hand through his hair nervously, making sure his fringe wasn’t curled weirdly around his horns. “No deaths. I’m not a reaper so don’t worry.”

“You are the least…” Phil paused, “devilish type of demon at least.” He grinned. “Imagine if you were a lust demon?”

Dan stopped causing Phil to walk past him a couple paces before turning to see why Dan was no longer beside him. Dan slowly sauntered towards Phil, his hips swaying in what he hoped was an enticing way. He didn’t stop until he was pressed up against Phil and leaned his head further into Phil so that his breath tickled into his ear. Phil shivered and Dan cooed.

“I assure you, Phil. I have plenty of lust.” He licked the shell of Phil’s ear and the angel leaned harder into Dan, his breath stuttering.

“I’m well aware,” he said shakily. “But if you were a lust demon, you would be confined to Hell, forever torturing the poor souls down there.”

Dan pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck and drew back. “I would miss you terribly.” He took a step back and smirked as Phil’s body swayed towards him. “Come with me?”

“While you work?” Phil frowned.

“No, Phil, while I prance around a field making daisy chains.” Dan sighed. “Sorry. I’m just feeling stressed from the pressure my boss is putting on me.”

“Maybe I could help?” Phil asked innocently.

Dan smirked. “This ought to be good. What trouble can an angel cook up?”

“I’ll have you know that my brothers call me quite the prankster,” Phil said proudly.

Dan snorted. “Go on, then.”

“You could,” Phil started slowly, “go to a school assembly and tie the shoelaces of some kids together.” He looked smugly at Dan.

“Cute,” chuckled Dan. “Then the entire school would be held back to find the culprit.” Phil nodded. “But hardly major mischief.” Dan hastily added, “But I’ll save it for another day.”

Phil smiled and leaned forwards, gently kissing Dan on the mouth. Phil was always doing that - treating and caressing Dan gently. As if he were made of glass. It caused a curious weight to press down on Dan’s chest.

Pulling back, Phil grinned at him. “Why do you always taste so heavenly?”

Dan gasped mockingly. “Blasphemy! How dare you?” Laughing, he pulled Phil down the street with him.

 

~*~

 

The angel and the devil were standing at the side of a busy highway through a countryside.

“Dan, you can’t,” implored Phil. “It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s major. And technically, I can’t cause any deaths,” whispered Dan.

“But this could be traumatic.”

“I have to do something big or else I don’t know what will happen to me, Phil,” said Dan, his eyes turning black with anger. “I have no choice. This is who I am.”

Phil huffed out a breath. “I just-”

“No, Phil,” interrupted Dan. “You don’t have to be here for this. You can leave.”

“You don’t have to do this here and now though.”

Dan frowned at the angel. “Yes, I do. It’ll be a couple of cars that’ll pile up and crash. Just fender-benders. No one is going to die.”

“Just lose tons of money on insurance pay-offs,” muttered Phil bitterly.

“Phil, if you can’t handle it, you don’t have to be here.” Dan scowled, flames starting to grow in his left hand. “I can meet up with you somewhere else.” He was going to throw his fireball at the wheels of one of the cars so they would melt, causing the car to go spinning into traffic. That should cause enough mayhem to get the Devil off his back for a while.

Phil took a step away from Dan. Dan turned to look at him, his eyes seeking out Phil’s blue ones. “I’m going to stay, but I’m not going to like this,” Phil said.

“I know,” Dan replied. He tried to flash a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and returned to facing the highway. He didn’t want to do this, but he had no idea what the repercussions of him not doing his job would be. And his boss wasn’t exactly known for being merciful. At best Dan would be moved to another job. But at worst...Dan shuddered. He was finally, dare he say, happy? He didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize that. And if some humans were inconvenienced...well, he was a devil after all. Should he care about their lives?

Dan took a deep breathe and threw the fire in his hand at a small car. He watched as it traveled through the air, almost in slow motion. It hit the front wheels of the car and, being hellfire, it immediately melted through the rubber. The car swerved in the wrong direction and traveled over to the oncoming traffic. It was hit by two cars  with enough force that it was pushed back and was hit by another car from behind.

It was chaos. Horns blaring, the sound of crunching metal, screams, and the screech of tires filled Dan’s ears. He watched in horror as dark swirling holes of smoke appeared on the ground and a dozen reapers erupted from the ground.

“No!” screamed Phil and Dan saw a streak of white flash past him. Phil flew towards the heart of the crash, multiple cars torn and bent into a mass of metal. Dan stared as Phil wrenched off a door and reached into a car. He reappeared holding a small child tenderly in his arms.

The reapers were descending towards Phil, some already collecting their charges, souls of those that had perished in the crash. Distantly, Dan could hear the sirens of oncoming help but it was too late for some.

“You can’t have her,” cried Phil. Dan’s attention snapped back to the angel.

The closest reaper snarled at him and raised a skeletal hand. “You have no business here, divine one. Be gone and allow us to do our jobs.”

“You weren’t even supposed to be here,” retorted Phil, clutching the girl closer still to his chest.

“If you wish to have this discussion, I recommend you take it up with our boss.”

“Watch you don’t singe your wings on the way down,” hissed another reaper.

Guilt and anger churned in Dan’s stomach and he finally jumped back into action. He moved in between the reaper and Phil. “You heard him. Collect your wares and be gone.”

There were five reapers in front of Dan now and he felt a twinge of fear amongst the rage swirling in his chest. He had no power to match that of one reaper let alone five.

“Ah, the mischief devil that caused the situation for us to take over. Our thanks,” a reaper growled out. “The Devil told us to tell you well done. More events like this and you may see a reward in your future.”

Flames erupted from both of Dan’s hands. “Thank you for the message,” he said sarcastically. “Now leave.”

“Ah now, we need to collect the girl’s soul.” A reaper took a step forwards and Dan let out a low rumbling growl.

“I can’t let you do that,” Dan said. “No one was supposed to die. I can’t cause deaths.”

“No,” sneered a reaper. “But we can be instructed to take over any mortal event, even ones caused by immortals, and reap souls.”

Dan let out a roar of anger and hurled two fireballs at the reapers. “You’ve collected enough, you foul creatures. Go back to the depths of hell from whence you came.”

“Trying to use Ancient Words on us, mischief devil? Be careful of your place,” spat a reaper. They had flinched at Dan’s fire. Dan took a bit of pride in that. The reapers took a step back, their attention suddenly behind Dan where he could hear the deep melodic whisper of Phil’s voice.

“A blessing?” The reapers all shuddered. “Fine, angel. You win this time. Pray that we do not meet again.” 

Dan and Phil watched as the reapers herded all souls into the pits of swirling black smoke. “Some will go up,” whispered Dan brokenly. “Some won’t be down there for that long. Hopefully all of them.” He turned and looked at Phil who was staring up at him with tears in his eyes. It was complete mayhem around them. The ambulances and firetrucks had arrived. Phil carefully placed the girl he was holding on the ground and stood.

“She’ll be alright,” Phil whispered. “She will live. Dan?”

Dan collapsed onto his knees in front of the girl. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was asleep. Soot and traces of blood were smeared on her cheek. Dan let out a sob and quickly brought his hands to his mouth to stifle the noise. He wasn’t supposed to care about humans. He was supposed to cause trouble in their lives and not care about the consequences. Tears were leaking from his eyes, which were still black from his anger. He felt the cool presence of Phil’s hand on his shoulder before he was suddenly enveloped in Phil’s wings, Phil’s chest pressed against his back.

“It wasn’t your fault, Dan. You were tricked. He would have sent them to any event you caused. He was teaching you a lesson and showing the power he has over you.”

“NO.” Dan ripped out of Phil’s grasp and ran. He ran as hard as he could away from the wreckage that he had caused. The hell on earth for those humans whose lives he had just destroyed. He ran until he was almost back at his doorway to Hell.

“Dan, stop.”

Dan froze. Of course Phil would follow him. He turned to face the angel. “Let me go, Phil. Let me go back to where I belong.”

Phil reached out a hand and cupped Dan’s cheek. As always, the cool touch brought immediate relief to Dan and he slapped Phil’s arm away. He didn’t deserve relief. “I’m only going to bring you down, Phil. Don’t you see? I’m corrupting you. I’m daming your soul. You shouldn’t have even been there.”

“You aren’t corrupting me,” implored Phil, eyes wide. “Has it occurred to you that perhaps I am saving your soul?”

Dan’s mouth dropped open in shock. He stared at Phil, unable to even form a coherent thought. “Save? Save my...I don’t even have a soul any more.” He dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to stand seeing the look of hurt cross over Phil’s features.

“You love me. Could that be possible if you didn’t have a soul left?” Phil said softly.

“I don’t love you.”

“Look me in the eyes and say that again.” Dan looked up into Phil’s eyes. Phil’s beautiful blue eyes. He opened his mouth but he couldn’t make any sound come out. His shoulders slumped and Phil reached out once again and ran his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan shuddered in pleasure as his nails scratched around the base of his horns. “I love you,” whispered Phil.

Dan collapsed forwards and tucked his face into the crook of Phil’s neck, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist. “Phil, I-I can’t say-”

“I know. Dan, I know.” Phil hugged him close and ran his hand up and down Dan’s back. Dan let out a whimper and placed a chaste kiss on Phil’s neck. “By right’s, today was my fault,” Phil said.

Dan froze. “Are you fucking kidding me? Phil, how in the hell did you come up with that?” He drew back to see Phil’s face.

“Do you not remember how you were before we met?” Phil’s eyes crinkled as he let out a chuckle. “You derived such pleasure from your shenanigans. You were careless of human emotion and well,” Phil smirked. “You were a devil.”

Dan was barely even breathing as he stared at Phil. “And now?”

“And now,” Phil once again brought his cool hand up to cup Dan’s cheek. “And now you care too much. You’ve been too careful about humans and the Devil has noticed and it’s because of my influence on you. I’ve been selfish and disregarded the danger you could be in by being less demon-like.”

Dan turned his head and pressed a kiss to Phil’s palm. “You aren’t the only one who has been selfish here. I mean, I’ve been forcing you to commit the act of sodomy for years now.”

Phil scoffed. “A human construct to prevent beastiality. Anal sex is not to be counted. You know that, otherwise Hell would be a lot more crowded.”

Dan let out a weak chuckle before letting out a sad sounding sigh. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“I will always forgive you, Dan.” Phil leaned forwards and kissed him fiercely. Dan gasped against Phil’s mouth and clutched at his hips.

“I love you,” murmured Dan and Phil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the ending is abrupt but ah well...comments/kudos are love if you feel inclined ^_^


End file.
